


Canine

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Canine

Lucky likes his new master.  
His new master doesn't hit him.  
And gives him pizza.  
He is disaster prone like Lucky.  
He likes his new name too.  
They both rescued each other.  
Both damaged, Lucky without an eye.  
And his master cannot hear.  
But his master lets Lucky sleep on the couch.  
Lucky is glad for a new life.


End file.
